


The Longest Week of Victor's Life

by LunaRose97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose97/pseuds/LunaRose97
Summary: Victor’s pants were growing painfully tight, thinking about Yuuri made him hard. He thought about touching himself but a part of Victor told him to wait, Yuuri would be home in two days and the idea of having to wait made Victor excited. Victor told himself he would not get off, he would wait for Yuuri to do it, he wanted to see him, to touch him, to have the real thing.





	

Victor and Yuuri were inseparable, everything they did, they did together. Victor couldn’t imagine spending any time apart, Yuuri was his life and his love. Yuuri meant the world to Victor and he did not want to give that up, even for a moment. Victor was a clingy boyfriend, he admits. He went everywhere with Yuuri, to the store, to the mall, even into the shower. Yuuri did not mind, he loved Victor and it made him feel better knowing Victor felt the same. Yuuri has always been self-conscious and having Victor around all the time helped calm his nerves.

They spent most of their day at the ice rink in St. Petersburg. Victor was coaching both Yuris’ along with some young pupils. It was Victor’s idea, he loved spending time with the younger kids, the way they were so eager to learn and the excitement they had for ice skating warmed his heart. Along with his fiancé’s help, Victor taught them the basics of skating and some more complex routines for the older kids. They loved their jobs and they loved each other.

* * *

 

A snow storm raged outside in St. Petersburg so most of the day was spent cuddling on the couch in their shared apartment. Victor held Yuuri in his arms, a large comforter was draped over the two. Makkachin was asleep in his bed by the fire place. The atmosphere in the room was comforting, the fire was lit and Yuuri’s soft voice filled the silence. He was reading a story, one he had read a thousand times before. Victor had wanted to hear it, mostly he wanted to listen to his voice. It was these moments Victor lived for, being able to spend his day with the love of his life. Nothing made him happier then to be with Yuuri.

The harsh ring of Yuuri’s phone startled them. Yuuri apologized for the interruption and lifted himself up so he could grab his cellphone from his back pocket. He answered the phone, switching from English to Japanese when he realized who he was talking to. The phone call was longer than expected. Victor could hear the muffled voice on the other end, it sounded like a man, he wondered what it could be. Yuuri looked confused, nodding along even though the man on the other end could not see him.

After Yuuri hung up he stared at the black screen for a moment. His face confused, Victor sat up and rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Who was that and what did they want?” Victor asked almost childlike.

“It was a lawyer back in Japan, he said my great uncle died.” Victor gasped and hugged the younger man, the sudden weight startled Yuuri.

“I’m so sorry Yuuri.” Victor comforted as he nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri just shrugged.

“No, I never knew him, well I met him once. My father said he never married and never had kids, he lived alone. It’s sad, not because I knew him but how he was alone when he passed. That’s not all though, the lawyer oversaw his will, he left everything to me and Mari…”

“Wow, that’s odd, why?” he asked, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, arms still wrapped around the younger man. Yuuri held Victor’s wrist, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing small circles on the pale skin.

“The lawyer said my great uncle had no one to leave it to and since he knew about us he figured why not give it to family or something. The lawyer said he didn’t have much but Mari and I have to go through his things. I have to go to Japan Victor.” Yuuri had turned in his seat. He scanned Victor’s face, looking for a reaction. Victor only smiled.

“Then we are going to Japan!” Victor exclaimed as he bounced in his seat.

“No, what about Yuri, you promised to show him his free skate program remember.” Victor did not, he forgot, again.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. Would he be mad if postponed it?” Yuuri only laughed. “What?” Victor questioned.

“Like hell, he would fly down to Japan again and kick your ass this time.” Victor sighed, he knew it was true. “It will be fine, I’ll go by myself.”

* * *

 

 “Yuuri, please don’t leave me. I’ll die!” Victor cried, he was wrapped around Yuuri’s legs in their bedroom, his long limbs tangled around the skater making it difficult to move. Yuuri was packing for his trip and Victor’s childish antics were starting to annoy him.

“Victor, I need to pack. Please get up, I’ll be back soon I promise.” Victor huffed and dramatically plopped down onto the bed. Every time Yuuri turned his back Victor would take an item of clothing out of the suitcase and would quickly hide it behind him as if that would stop Yuuri.

“What will I do without you.” Victor grumbled, the last time they were separated was when Makkachin had swallowed the stem buns. That was the longest day of his life.

“You will coach Yuri, teach him his free program and teach the others. I’ll call you every night ok? Promise.” Yuuri sighed seeing the growing pile of clothes behind Victor’s back. He reached behind his lover to grab the items, Victor in turn grabbed Yuuri by the neck and pulled him onto the bed. “Vitya…” Yuuri sighed, his fiancé started placing kisses on the young man’s face.

“I… love… you… Yuuri…” Victor murmured between kisses. Yuuri smiled, he would miss this but he needed to go, he couldn’t leave Mari alone, she would kill him.

“I love you too Vitya, but please, let me finish packing, my flight leaves in a bit.” Victor groaned, grudgingly letting his lover go.

* * *

 

The first night Yuuri was gone, Victor spent the evening sulking on Yuuri’s side of the bed. The soft pillow smelled just like him. Victor could smell Yuuri’s shampoo, a clean fragrance, like something you would smell at a waterfall. Victor groaned, he missed his Katsudon and he felt lonely.

Makkachin hopped onto the bed, he missed Yuuri too, Victor concluded. The dog walked circles on the bed finally finding that sweet spot to lay down. Victor hugged his beloved pet, a small sigh escaping his lips. Makkachin was the only thing he had to cuddle tonight.

Victor fell asleep after a few hours, the whole time telling his dog how much Yuuri meant to him. That night Victor dreamed of the first time he met Yuuri.

* * *

 

The next morning was the worst day of Victors life and no, he wasn’t exaggerating. The bright morning sun sliced through the curtains drowning Victor in the warm rays. The light proving to bright to ignore, he reached out to hug his fiancé as usual. Victor groaned when he felt nothing but sheets and the familiar feeling of loneliness swelled in his chest. Yuuri was in Japan for the week and Victor had to stay here.

Sighing, Victor got out of bed, despite Makkachin’s protests, and dressed himself. He had to meet Yuri at the skating rink early today. Yuri was starting his free program today so Victor booked a longer time slot. That meant waking up at seven instead of nine.

Victor shuffled out of his bedroom yawning and stepped into the small on suite bathroom. The reflection startled Victor, his face was different. He had bags under his eyes and his skin seemed dull. Yuuri really did brighten up his life, he laughed at the cliché and brushed his teeth.

Steeping out into the living room Victor almost forgot, Yuuri wasn’t there to make him coffee. Victor huffed and decided to buy some on his way to the rink. He grabbed his keys, sports bag, and cell phone and left their apartment.

Yuri was already on the ice, warming up with quick laps around the rink. He looked determined this morning, almost excited. Victor smiled and set his bag down on the nearby bench. The sound alerted Yuri to his presence.

“Oi, old man, are you okay? You look like shit.” Yuri shouted.

“Yuuri had to leave to Japan yesterday. He will be gone all week.” Victor whined, he knew he sounded childish but it was how he felt.

“Ugh, wait, so does that mean I don’t have to deal with all of that lovey dovey bullshit today?” Yuri griped, a small smiled escaping his lips.

“No, but it means you won’t hear the end of my complaining.” Victor retorted.

Yuri rolled his eyes and continued his laps around the rink. Victor finished lacing up his skates and made his way onto the ice. He took the stereo remote from his pocket and hit play. The music echoed throughout the empty arena, the soft piano chords danced around the two skaters. Victor showed Yuri his free skate routine. His movements were beautiful, the way he danced across the ice in tune with the music left Yuri speechless.

“Oi, is this supposed to be sad?” Yuri exclaimed, he thought the routine was stunning and he felt like he could do it but he was unsure if he could skate with that kind of emotion. Victor shook his head.

“No, not intentionally, I guess because Yuuri is gone, I’m a little down.”

“Yeah, you think?” Yuri huffed, he was willing to skate this routine, it was beautiful, even if he would never admit it out loud. “I’ll do it.” Victor’s eyes lit up, sadness wasn’t his intention and maybe it wasn’t sad, but showing Victor’s longing.

Practice went well, Yuri added his quads into the choreography and by the end of their session, his routine was complete.

Victor spent the rest of the day coaching his other students, most of them were young kids still learning how to skate. The excitement on their faces was enough to distract Victor form his own problems. He loved teaching and knowing a piece of him would live on in these kids skating careers made Victor happy.

* * *

 

The next few days went by in a blur. Wake up, eat, coach, skype or call Yuuri, eat, sleep, repeat. Victor was growing impatient, he missed Yuuri, he missed his face, his touch, his kisses, his body. Victor’s mind began to wonder, imagining all the things he would be doing to Yuuri if he was here with him. How he would kiss Yuuri, the feeling of his soft lips against Victor’s. He would kiss his face and down to his neck, how he would leave marks all over Yuuri’s neck and chest. The sounds he would make, how Yuuri would feel under Victors touch.

Victor’s pants were growing painfully tight, thinking about Yuuri made him hard. He thought about touching himself but a part of Victor told him to wait, Yuuri would be home in two days and the idea of having to wait made Victor excited. Victor told himself he would not get off, he would wait for Yuuri to do it, he wanted to see him, to touch him, to have the real thing.

Victor decided on taking a cold shower, he figured it would calm him down enough allowing him to go to sleep. The water was like needles against his skin but the brisk liquid distracted him from his painful erection. He put Yuuri out of his mind and thought about the next few days and how he was going to get through them.

* * *

 

Today was the day, Yuuri’s flight arrived five minutes ago, and Victor was waiting in the arrivals area, his hands playing with the hem of his jacket. He decided to leave Makkachin at home this time, the look Victor got from the airport employees last time was enough to scare him.

It felt like hours, sitting there in arrivals. Next to Victor was a mother and her small child, they must be waiting for dad. The baby was squirming in the mother’s lap, it’s eyes watering on the brink of crying. Victor caught the child’s attention, it looked as if it was going to start shrieking. Victor quickly made a silly face at the child, laughter erupting from the baby. Victor smiled and continued entertaining the thing. Their mother notice and smiled, thankful for Victor’s assistance.

Victor wondered what it would be like to have a child of his own, with Yuuri. His heart warmed at the thought. Yuuri holding a baby, singing to it in their house, Victor teaching them how to skate, and Yuuri freaking out over the child’s safety. Victor smiled at the fantasy, the baby next to him calmer than before.

The intercom announced the arrivals from Japan and Victor shot up, too fast for his liking. He stared out into the crowd, searching for that one person. A sea of faces, all tired from the long flight, some happy to see their loved ones however, none of them Yuuri. Victor started to grow impatient, he missed Yuuri and he wanted to see him.

Finally, Victor spotted the familiar round face, thick blue glasses and big brown eyes. Yuuri spotted Victor and took off running. He dropped his bag and jumped into Victor’s arms, his legs wrapping around his lover’s hips. Yuuri buried his face into the Russian’s shoulders and sighed, taking in his familiar scent.

“Vitya…” Yuuri sighed, he fit perfectly in Victor’s arms. Hearing Yuuri’s voice sent chills through Victor, he missed him.

“Yuuri, I missed you so much.” They were still hugging even after Victor put the shorter man down. Yuuri’s arms were wrapped around Victor’s neck, Victor’s arms around his waist. Yuuri leaned back to better look at his lovers face. Victors eyes were bright blue, his pupils dilated slightly, his smile was warm and familiar. Yuuri watched his lips, Victor noticed and ran his tongue across his bottom lip. He leaned forward, placing a needed kiss on Yuuri’s lips. The kiss was sweet but held all the love and affection from the past week, all the kisses Victor had missed out on in this one kiss. Victor tried his hardest to suppress a moan, he missed Yuuri and being here with him reminded Victor just how needy he was and how hungry he was for Yuuri. “I want you.” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ears, just loud enough for the other to hear.

Yuuri’s cheeks darkened, his blush spreading down to his chest. Victor’s voice was deep and raspy, his breath hot on Yuuri’s ear. It was if Yuuri had flipped a switch in Victor, he was a different person. His eyes glassed over, his breath shallow. Yuuri squeaked when Victor pulled him tighter against his body. Yuuri could feel how hard Victor was getting, his bulge pressing onto Yuuri’s abdomen.

“Vitya…” Yuuri gasped, they were in public and Victor was being so forward. The entire airport seemed to disappear around them, stood only Yuuri and Victor.

“Yuuri,” Victor whined, stressing the first half of Yuuri’s name. “You know what you do to me, that calling me that makes me melt for you.” Yuuri’s face turned crimson.

“Victor, were in public…” he pleaded.

“So, then let’s go home.” Victor’s smile was devious, his pupils blown wide. Yuuri could only nod. Victor picked up the forgotten suitcase and used it to cover his growing excitement.

* * *

 

The second Yuuri unlocked the door to their apartment Victor was on him. Victor tossed Yuuri’s suitcase aside and grabbed Yuuri by the waist, slamming him against the wall. Victor kissed Yuuri, it was sloppy, there was too much teeth and not enough tongue but they didn’t care. Victor turned his attention to the rest of Yuuri. He was kissing Yuuri anywhere there was skin, his lips, his face, his neck. When Victor nibbled on the skin below his ear, Yuuri’s knees buckled. Victor chuckled and supported his weight by placing his own knee between Yuuri’s legs. He could feel Yuuri’s cock on his thigh, he was just as hard as Victor.

“Yuuri… you have… no idea… how much… I fucking… missed you…” he said in between kisses. “I promised not to get off while you were gone, I wanted to save it for you.” Yuuri felt as if he was going to melt under his touch. When Victor sucked on the base of Yuuri’s neck, biting the sensitive flesh, Yuuri couldn’t help but moan. Victor’s cock twitched at the familiar and thrilling sound. He loved when Yuuri made noises for him, it told him how much his lover was enjoying it. Victor smirked and continued kissing Yuuri’s lips. Victor was savoring the taste, the way Yuuri reacted when he bit his bottom lip and the way he moaned when Victor deepened the kiss.

“Vitya…” Yuuri exhaled, the air around him felt hot. Victor smiled and ran his thumb across Yuuri’s swollen lip and slowly pulled at the zipper on Yuuri’s coat. Yuuri felt as if he was going to die, Victor was moving agonizingly slow. Yuuri swatted Victor’s hands out of the way and yanked his jacket off and tossed it across the room. Grabbing at the hem of his t-shirt, Yuuri quickly pulled it off and dropped it next to him. Yuuri began grinding his erection against Victor’s leg trying to relieve some pressure. A loud moan escaped his lips.

“Eager, are we?” Victor’s tone was smug.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Too shy to look at Victor, he hid his face, busying himself with leaving marks on Victor’s neck.

Victor’s eyes lit up, a fire burning in his pelvis. Victor quickly picked him up, Yuuri squeaked, and he guided him to the sofa. After gently laying the younger man down, Victor took his own shirt off. He unbuttoned Yuuri’s pants and pulled them off with a harsh yank.

“Look at you. Look at how hard you are for me.” Victor bemused, the sight of Yuuri on the couch in just his underwear, his erection straining to break free made Victor’s mouth water. Yuuri hid his face in his arm, embarrassed from Victor being so lewd.

“Vitya…” He whimpered, sending blood further down Victor’s dick.

Victor trailed opened mouth kisses from Yuuri’s swollen lips to his stomach, stopping at the hem of his underwear. Looking up, he pulled Yuuri’s arms from his face, telling him to watch. Once Yuuri nodded his understanding, Victor started his attack. He slowly pulled the waistband of Yuuri’s boxer briefs, his cock bobbed free. The head was red and swollen, the tip leaking precum. Victor quickly removed the underwear entirely. As much as he wanted to take his lover into his mouth he waited. They were separate for a week, what’s a few more minutes.

Victor placed soft, open mouth kisses on Yuuri’s thighs, gently sucking with each kiss. He sucked and nibbled at the skin where his leg met groin. Yuuri moaned and lurched at the sensation, his cock throbbing. Victor couldn’t help but smile as he continued teasing his fiancé. Yuuri was a whimpering mess under Victor’s soft touch.

“Vitya… please. I can’t…” he whined. Yuuri’s face was flushed, his eyes hooded and his pupils blown wide, a look of pure desire on his face.

Victor decided his teasing was enough and grabbed the base of Yuuri’s swollen cock. He licked from the base to the tip, slowly, tasting and teasing. Yuuri’s body jolted, the feeling of Victors warm tongue was unbearable. Victor smiled and took the hard member into his mouth, Yuuri moaned and covered his mouth in shock, he didn’t mean to be that loud. Victor only hummed in amusement, sending vibrations through Yuuri’s dick.

Yuuri laced his fingers thought the silver hair, careful as to not shove Victor down. He missed Victor’s silver mane and the way it felt as it ran through his fingers. Victor was trying to take Yuuri all the way down, choking a little. The blow job was messy, Victor was eager and tried to take in too much at once. He slurped up some excess saliva, the sound striking against the soft moans of Yuuri in the quiet apartment. Yuuri tightened his grip in Victor’s hair in response. Victor groaned around the cock in his mouth, Yuuri jerked at the feeling.

“Fuck Vitya… I’m close.” Yuuri’s grip tightened more. Victor hissed, Yuuri quickly apologized. Victor pulled back with an audible pop. He wanted Yuuri to wait, just as he did. “What…” Yuuri whined.

“Not yet. Get on your knees.” Victor demanded. Yuuri looked up at him in shock, what was he going to do.

Yuuri slowly stood up only to be turned around and pushed onto his knees on the couch. Victor growled into his ear, he pressed himself on Yuuri’s ass. He could feel how hard Victor was through the layers of fabric.

Victor kissed Yuuri’s neck and left. Yuuri shuddered at the lack of attention. He turned to see where Victor went when he heard the familiar sound of the side table draw open. The lube. Yuuri blushed, he felt so exposed, ass in the air, dick hanging between his legs dripping onto the leather sofa. Victor ran his hands up Yuuri’s legs to the base of his ass. He squeezed the soft mound and slowly spread Yuuri’s cheeks apart. Yuuri gasped, he knew what Victor had planned.

The feeling of Victor’s wet tongue on his entrance sent shivers up his spine. His tongue licked around the puckered hole, gently probing at the star. Yuuri felt so dirty but it felt too good for him to care. He moaned as he pushed back into Victor’s face. Victor hummed in delight, Yuuri was enjoying this as much as him. Yuuri was whimpering and squirming under him. Victor’s tongue was fucking Yuuri’s hole, spit covering his face, his jaw felt tight but he didn’t care.

“Fuck! Vitya, fuck me please.” Yuuri pleaded. Victor smiled, wiping his face with the back of his hands.

“My pleasure.” Victor groaned. He wanted to feel Yuuri around his aching cock so bad. Victor unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled them down along with his underwear. His cock bobbing free from its confines.

Yuuri heard the familiar sound of the lube bottle popping open. Victor coated his fingers and slowly started opening Yuuri up. His hole was loose enough for two fingers due to Victor’s expert tongue. Victor began spreading Yuuri open, slowly scissoring is fingers open. His long digits would occasionally pass by Yuuri’s prostate, sending electricity throughout his whole body. Victor leaned over and whispered in Yuuri’s ear about how much he missed him and all the things he wanted to do with him. Yuuri blushed, burring his face into the cushion. Yuuri was pushing back onto Victor’s long fingers, trying to get somewhere.

“Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers. Fuck Yuuri, your so fucking cute.” Victor grinned, nibbling on Yuuri’s already bruised neck. Yuuri moaned, Victors bites, his fingers in his ass, the way he was talking to him. Yuuri needed to be fucked bad.

“Fuck me Vitya.” Yuuri cried. Victor smirked and pulled his fingers out of Yuuri. He popped open the bottle of lube and spread some onto his dick and Yuuri’s hole. He tossed the bottle aside, it landed on the floor and slid under the couch, forgotten. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s waist and pulled him closer. He grabbed the base of his cock and pressed the head against Yuuri’s ass.

“You ready love?” Victor asked knowing full and well what the answer was.

“Fuck me already.” Yuuri growled. Feisty.

Carefully, Victor pushed into Yuuri, his hole expanding to allow him to enter. Victor hissed at the sensation, the way he squeezed around his sensitive head almost sent him over the edge. After the head was in, Victor took his time. Savoring the sensation, listening to the sweet sounds coming from Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri tried to push back onto Victor’s cock, he was moving to slow for his liking but Victor held Yuuri’s hips tight.

Victor couldn’t take it any longer. He slammed into Yuuri as hard as he could. Yuuri almost collapsed but Victor held him up. Victor found a steady rhythm, pumping in and out, striking Yuuri’s prostate ever so often. Yuuri’s knuckles were white because of his grip on the back of the couch. Victor slapped Yuuri’s hands away when he tried to touch his needy cock, Yuuri whimpered in protest.

“Nope, don’t touch.” Victor chuckled. It was torture but he loved the way Yuuri looked under him, his back arched, his face buried in the cushions and the sounds he was making was enough to make Victor come.

“Please. Fuck. Victor…” Yuuri whined, he was needy. His cock was swollen, dripping onto the couch. Victor leaned over Yuuri and nibbled behind his ear.

“Look at you, look at how fucking cute you are. I’m not even moving, you are doing all the work.” Yuuri groaned, Victor’s voice sent chills down his spine.

Yuuri was close, he couldn’t hold out much longer and Victor could tell. He was fucking himself onto Victor’s cock, whining and moaning under him. Yuuri was a mess and he fucking loved it. Victor felt that familiar tightness in his chest and abdomen.

“Fuck, Yuuri I’m gonna come. Come for me моя любовь.” Yuuri cried out, his come hitting his chest and onto the sofa. His body went limp under Victor’s weight and his inability to function. Victor came shortly after, seeing Yuuri melt and squirm under him sent him over the edge. His come warmed Yuuri’s insides, a small gasp erupting form the younger man.

Victor slowly pulled out of Yuuri and carefully lifted him to their bedroom. He grabbed a washcloth and gently wiped Yuuri and himself. Yuuri lied on the bed, his body spent, a huge smile on his face.

“Maybe I should leave more often.” Yuuri giggled.

“I think the fuck not. Were totally doing that every day.” Victor climbed into bed next to his lover, softly spooning him. He grabbed the covers and draped it over their naked bodies. Victor took a deep breath in Yuuri’s hair, placing gentle kisses atop his head. Yuuri’s eyes were growing heavy, fatigue setting in, Victor not far off.

“I love you Vitya.” Yuuri whispered, placing a kiss on Victor’s hand.

“I love you too мое золото.” Yuuri hummed in response and eventually soft snores escaped his lips, the rise and fall of his chest signaling his slumber. Victor smiled as he too fell asleep, better than he had all week.

* * *

 

Yuuri had invited Yuri over for dinner. Victor was in the bedroom digging through his closet. He was looking for old clothes to give to Yuri, he steals all of Victor’s good sweaters so he decided to just give Yuri some old ones in hopes he would stop. He didn’t.

“Hey! Where is the remote?” Yuri shouted from the sofa. Yuuri was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

“Around the couch somewhere. Check under it or something.” Victor yelled from the closet. Yuri rolled his eyes at the thought of moving but it was a lot closer than going to the Tv.

“What the FUCK!” Yuri screeched. “Eww eww eww fucking gross!” Yuuri ran out of the kitchen to see what Yuri was yelling about. Victor stepped out of the bedroom. Yuri had a bottle of lube in one hand and between two fingers was Yuuri’s underwear. “I don’t even want to know.” Yuuri’s face lit up bright red, he ran back into the kitchen to hide. Victor busted out laughing. Yuri would vow to never go to their place again.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if the Russian isn't right, I don't know it but i tried.  
> моя любовь- my love  
> мое золото- My gold  
> Anyways i hope you like it, it was so fun to write, my cheeks were so red lol. Please like and comment with any questions/ opinions it means the world to me.


End file.
